tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The One Percent
Right at the start of the game, Spencer pulled in one of the flirtiest competitors, Liz, and Santana to form a secret alliance against the others in the game. The three worked very well together, and took part in the eliminations of JSV, Patric, and HelmetBoi. After Julia entered the game, she was inducted into the alliance as a result of Spencer including Liz. The alliance stuck together until the bitter end, when Julia took out Liz. It was then that they had to turn against each other, and Spencer and Santana had to get rid of Julia. In the finale, every member of the alliance voted in favor of Spencer to win the game. 21:47 RecordBot ac38016a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.1.106 has joined #TheOnePercent ________________________________________ 21:51 Well, none of us won. 21:51 That sucks. 21:51 Welllll I couldn't playuhh 21:51 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I am too smart to fail this. 21:52 Oh, Lizzie, you can't play anything :) 21:52 Santanuhhhhhhhhhhh 21:52 Do you have a problem with meeeeeeeuhhh 21:52 Is it because I'm prettier than youuuuu? 21:53 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Ladies, ladies. There is enough Spencer to go around. 21:53 * LizNolan_ giggles 21:53 Spenceruhhhhhhhhh you're soooooo funnyyyyy 21:53 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I know. 21:53 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> :) 21:54 Prettier than me? 21:55 Excuse me? 21:55 Who the hell do you think I am? I am the hottest slice of action in this whole game. 21:55 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> You are both pretty in your own ways. 21:55 I've been wearing a fricken cheerleader uniform. 21:55 Spencer, please. 21:55 We don't need to fight, just compromise. 21:55 Liz, never talk unless spoken to. And let me be me :) 21:55 My sisters told me not to be a sluhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht in the houseeeeeuhhh 21:55 Oh my goshhhhhhuh 21:56 You're soooo meeaannnn 21:56 * LizNolan_ giggles 21:56 ... That wasn't even relevant to anything. 21:56 Jesus, are you bipolar? 21:56 What does that meanuhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:56 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Hey Liz, sluts are people too. Not saying Santana is a slut though... 21:57 Excuse me? Did you call me a slut? 21:58 Listen Carmen Sandiego, I don't need to be labeled things. 21:58 I am a proud Latina woman. 21:58 I meannnnnnnnnnnn I'm from Miami sooooooooooo 21:58 We have a lot of thoseuhhhhhhhhhhh 21:59 Anyways, we need to strategize. 21:59 Bella and Tila are immune. 21:59 Our next target? 21:59 Some people are telling me Patrickuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:59 But I don't knowuhhhhhhhhhh 21:59 I almost want JSV. 21:59 Like who is he? 21:59 And why can't I understand him. 21:59 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I do not know. 22:00 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> He must be a mexican. 22:00 Wow. 22:00 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Kidding, of course. 22:00 Alright, Spencer. 22:00 Yeah, you better be. 22:00 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I'm kidding I don't buy into stereotypes. 22:00 * SantanaLopez reads through the bullshit 22:00 Anyways, my vote is JSV. 22:00 But I'm one person. Thoughts? 22:00 That's fineuhhhhhhhh 22:00 I don't understand what he saysuhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:00 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Patric or JSV I don't really care either way. 22:01 Like does he even speak Englishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:01 Do you speak English...? @Lixz 22:01 Patric doesn't do anything thouguhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:01 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> True. 22:01 Um yeahhh @Santana 22:01 Eh, it doesn't matter to me. 22:02 So, JSV or Patric? 22:02 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I think it would be more economically safe to go with Patric. 22:04 I agreeuhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:04 JSV is harmlessuhhhhh since he can't speakuhhhhhhhh 22:04 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Yes, that is true. 22:04 But isn't Patric? 22:04 Liz, your logic literally makes no sense. 22:04 Do you even know anythinguhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? 22:04 I hate youuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:05 Liz, fine. I'm sorry. 22:05 Can we just we civil till jury. 22:05 Yeahuhhhhhhhhhh 22:05 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I enjoy being civil. 22:05 I mean I don't have a problem with youuuuuuuuuuuuuu 22:06 * LizNolan_ giggles 22:06 I know, it's me, okay? 22:06 I have an alter ego named Snix who's kinda a bitch. 22:07 Wowwwwwwwwwwwww 22:08 Don't you have a twin sister? 22:08 It's kinda like that, 22:08 Yeahhhuhhhhhhhhhhh 22:08 But she's not as pretty as meeeuhhhhhh 22:08 And I'm smarterr and funnierrrr 22:08 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Is your sister a bitch, Liz? 22:08 Well sometimesssss 22:08 Is your sister a lesbian? 22:08 Girls are always super catty and it's soooooo unfortunateuhhh 22:08 Noooooo 22:10 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Satana can make her one. 22:10 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Santana* 22:10 ...What? 22:10 Spencer, no. 22:10 Too far. 22:11 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> All I was saying is that you are attractive enough! 22:11 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I mean 22:11 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Ruby Rose did it. 22:11 ... That was literally the worst logic. 22:11 Listen, just because the only straight I am is straight-up bitch doesn't mean you can say things like that. 22:12 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Hey I call them as I see them. 22:12 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I mean look at how many lesbians Ruby Rose has created. 22:12 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> like 22:12 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> 30! 22:12 LizNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has left #TheOnePercent [] 22:18 LizNolan 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #TheOnePercent 22:18 Heyyyuhhhhhh 22:18 The hot girl is backuhhhhhh did you guys miss meuhhhhhh 22:18 * LizNolan giggles 22:18 Oh goodness. 22:18 I'm the hot girl... 22:18 uhhhhhhuhhhhhhuhhhhhhuhhhhhhuhhhhhhm sureuhhhhhh 22:18 * LizNolan giggles 22:19 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> True. 22:24 ... 22:24 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> so 22:25 Our next target? 22:25 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I'm not sure, who do you want out? 22:31 Target? 22:32 Can't vote Brice or Tila. 22:32 So JSV, Bella, Kid 22:32 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I'd say JSV. 22:32 I'm doing JSVuhhhhh 22:32 He gives me the creepsuhhhhh 22:40 LizNolan 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has left #TheOnePercent [] 22:44 LizNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has joined #TheOnePercent 22:45 I'm backuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:45 <3 LIZ, I MISSED YOU 22:45 Me toooooooouhhhhhh! 22:45 * LizNolan_ hugs Santana 22:47 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> now kiss. : ^ ) 22:47 * Spencer_Bledsoe bobbles 22:47 I mean, I'm up for it. 22:47 I meannuhhh 22:47 I had a boyfriend before coming in hereuhhhh 22:47 But we broke upuhhh 22:47 Aw... what a shame. 22:47 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Go for it! :^) 22:48 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> It was good enough for Austin. 22:48 Austin didn't even break up with his gfuhhhhhhh 22:48 Likeuhhhhhh make sure you're single before you touch meuhhhhhhh 22:48 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> True. 22:56 Guysuhhhhh 22:56 Tila is soooo meeaannnnuhhh 22:56 Liz, I'm single. 22:56 :) 22:57 Why not take out Tila, honestly. 22:57 She's a big threat and not immune. 22:57 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> That's true. 22:57 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> and she used her vote thing. 22:57 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Last round. 22:57 She has to goooouhhhh 22:57 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> like an IDIOT. 22:57 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Ha. Ha ha. Ha! 22:58 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> wow that worked out well! 23:00 Make sure Tila doesn't win MVP. 23:00 Everyone vote meuhhhhhhhhhhh 23:00 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Well that was easy. 23:02 So, we're voting Tila? 23:02 Yesuhhhhhh 23:02 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Yes. 23:02 I'm using my extra voteuhhhh 23:02 Perfect! 23:02 * SantanaLopez hugs Liz 23:02 * Spencer_Bledsoe sulks because I don't get a hug 23:02 Spencer, do you really want a hug. 23:02 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Yes. 23:03 Liz, go on. 23:03 Spencerrrruhhhh 23:03 Hug the bastard. 23:03 I can hug youuuuu 23:03 * LizNolan_ hugs Spencer 23:03 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Thanks. 23:14 Well, we've made it to the final 7 :) 23:14 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> One more round and we're basically guaranteed final three. 23:15 LizNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has left #TheOnePercent [] 23:20 So does Julia join? 23:20 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I guess so. 23:20 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Unless neithe return. 23:20 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> In which case. 23:20 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Fuck. 23:22 JuliaNolan 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has joined #TheOnePercent 23:22 Heyyyuhhhhh 23:22 Hey... Julia? 23:22 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Hello Julia. 23:23 LizNolan 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #TheOnePercent 23:23 Heyyyuhhhh you guys just gained twooo alliance membersuhhh 23:23 So, final four, huh? 23:23 I mean yeahhhuhhh 23:23 We're all Republicansuhhhh 23:23 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Yeah. 23:26 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> We need to get Bella on our side as she has a vote doubler. 23:27 So do weeuhhhhh 23:28 I never actually used ituhhhh 23:28 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> You didn't? 23:28 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Nice. 23:28 Oh... 23:29 Then we're all good! 23:29 However, Julia and Liz, being twins this makes you two big targets 23:29 So we need to be careful and have one of you win VIP 23:29 I knowwuhhhh 23:29 I'm trying soooo harduuhhhh 23:29 DraHosting ~DraHostin@172.56.1.106 has quit timeout: 244 seconds 23:29 Me toouhhh 23:33 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Alright. 23:34 Congrats Julia! 23:34 I got itttuhhhh 23:34 Thanks Santanuhhhh 23:34 * JuliaNolan hugs Santana 23:34 * JuliaNolan giggles 23:34 That was sooo funnn 23:34 * SantanaLopez hugs Julia back 23:34 Haha, I'm impressed. 23:34 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Good job Julia. 23:34 I never got to playyy when I was in the houseeuhhhh 23:34 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> We are just dominating, eh? 23:34 Because LIZ kept winninguhhhh 23:34 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Just like the 1% 23:34 Turn up uhuhuh 23:34 So Bella, Kid, brICE, and Helmet are the odd ones out. 23:34 We see who wins MVP, but otherwise, ideas?' 23:35 I like Belluhhh 23:35 She helped us get Tila outtt so I trust heruhhh 23:35 Agreed. 23:35 OMG by the way Liz sooo sorryyuhhh 23:35 I want Briceuhhhh out 23:35 For getting Tiluh outuhhhh 23:35 brICE could be a big threat down the road. 23:35 He gave me the wrong numbersuhhhh 23:35 I know you loved heruhhhh 23:41 Let's do Helmet or Kiduhhhh? 23:41 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Sounds okay to me. 23:41 I don't like Kiduhhhh 23:41 And Bella doesn't like himuhhh 23:46 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Okay I got us the majority. 23:46 I'm voting Helmetuhhhh 23:47 But since Juliuhhhh and Santanuhhhhh can't vote it might tieeeuhhh 23:47 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Well this will be interesting. 23:48 You guys have to vote Detectiveuhh 23:48 Bella won't do anything elseuhhhhhhh 23:48 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Oh really? 23:48 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Okay. 23:48 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> If that's all she'll do. 23:48 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Let's do it. 23:49 You have tooooooooooo 23:49 I'm soooo seriouss 23:54 I liveddduhhhhh 23:54 JuliaNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has joined #TheOnePercent 23:54 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Congratulations. 23:54 You guyssssuuhhh 23:54 You did it oh my goshhhhuh 23:55 I was soOOOOOooo scareduhhhhhhh oh my goduhhh 23:55 Oh my goshhhuhhhh sameeeeee 23:55 Like my hearttutuhh 23:55 I'm gonna start breaking out sooonnuhhh 23:55 I was soooo nervoussuuhhhhhhhhhhh 23:56 Ugh. 23:56 Alright, back to the game. 23:56 Final 7. 23:57 Santanuhhhhhh 23:57 What did they do to youuhhhhhh 23:57 JuliaNolan 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 23:57 Youu look so uglyyyuhh 23:57 You look like you've died or somethingguhhhhhhh 23:57 I GOT STUNG BY HUNDRES OF BEES. 23:57 It's soooooooo sadduhhhhhh 23:57 I think I did, I saw a white light. 23:57 But it may have been looking at Liz's pasty face, I'm not sure. 23:58 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> That's scary. 23:58 haha, kidding Liz I'm doped on pain meds 23:58 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> That's why I kill everything. 23:58 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> in sight. 00:06 JuliaNolan_ has changed nick to JuliaNolan 00:13 LizNolan 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has quit Page closed 00:16 Lizzuhhhh 00:16 Come backuhhh 00:16 LizNolan 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #TheOnePercent 00:16 ... 00:16 Heyyuhhhh~ 00:16 Julia, are you a witch. 00:17 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I am angered. 00:17 Sorryyuhhhhh 00:17 I just didn't feel safeuhhhh 00:17 That's probably true. 00:17 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I'm not safe either, you know. 00:18 Spencer, you won a car. Calm down. 00:19 So... we just vote brICE? 00:19 Or are we turning on Bella. 00:19 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Doesn't Bella still have a vote doubler? 00:20 She mightuhhhh 00:20 I know Santanuhhhhh 00:20 you have one I thinkuhhh 00:20 Liz has her vote doubler and so does Bella I think 00:21 Does anyone have any opinions? 00:21 I think we should vote BrICEuhhh 00:21 I really don'tuhhhh 00:21 Likeuhhhh 00:21 Trust himmmm anymore 00:22 He's just shady and I don't like it uhuhuhuhuh 00:22 And kind of uglyyy 00:22 Truth tho! 00:22 * SantanaLopez high fives Julia 00:51 LizNolan 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has left #TheOnePercent [] 00:59 Do we have a target? 01:00 I think BrICE should go for reallll 01:00 But I can't vote sooooo 01:00 Liz can thoughhhhh 01:01 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> True. 01:01 Waituhhh I can vote tooo 01:01 We have 4 votes that's enoughhhh 01:02 So brICE? 01:02 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Sounds good to me. 01:08 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> What even happened 01:08 I don't knowuhhh 01:08 Alright. 01:08 Liz and I voted Briceuhhh 01:08 We gotta have a chat. 01:08 Because brICE didn't go home. 01:08 And I voted for him. 01:08 Bella and Josh voted Helmettuhhh 01:08 And I received two votes so... 01:09 I swearrrr Liz and I voted Brice 01:09 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> helmet/brice? @santana votes 01:09 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> it's all that makes sense 01:09 Spencer, who'd you vote for? 01:09 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I voted for Helmet honestly lol 01:10 Ohhh well that makes senseeuhhh 01:10 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I didn't like him. 01:10 It doesn't matterrr as long as we're the final threeeuhhh 01:10 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Sorry I didn't let you guys know. 01:10 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> I was occupied with other things. 01:10 So, Spencer and Bella's three votes for Helmet. 01:10 I vote for brICE. 01:11 Whatever, it doesn't matter. 01:11 Likeeeee 01:11 It wasn't us sooooooo 01:11 No one should be that pressed honestlyuhhhhhhhhhh 01:23 So, someone's leaving then. 01:23 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Well. 01:23 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> :( 01:23 Ohh my goshhuhhh 01:24 This suckksuhhh 01:46 JuliaNolan 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has quit Page closed 01:46 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Well. 01:46 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> We made it! 01:46 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> The one percent always prevails. 01:47 I'm honestly surprised. 01:47 Every elimination I thought you guys were gonna take me out. 01:47 I'm so glad you didn't. 01:47 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> Nah I was good with you personally. 02:13 SantanaLopez ae19f610@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.25.246.16 has left #TheOnePercent [] 02:13 <@Spencer_Bledsoe> THE ONE PERCENTERS ALWAYS PREVAIL